


Worried

by Ellezaria



Series: Dragonbros [5]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless Friendship, One Shot, Post-How To Train Your Dragon (2010), Protective Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), do not copy anywhere else, hiccup has an anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellezaria/pseuds/Ellezaria
Summary: Hiccup's thoughts spiral out of his control when he thinks that Toothless' wing fracture was all his fault.(related to the previous part in the series)
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Series: Dragonbros [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648771
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Worried

**Author's Note:**

> This is related to the previous part in the series, so I recommend to read that first.

Hiccup lay awake staring at the ceiling. Sleep evaded him. It had been two hectic and anxious days, what with Toothless’ wing being fractured. He was worried out of his mind; worrying that Toothless couldn’t fly properly again.

_The training exercise was my idea. I should have double and triple checked if the tail was working in order. I should have oiled it, should have done its’ servicing that day._

_We shouldn’t have been flying at that high speed in the forest. Now Toothless was praying the price for my mistake._

_What if his wing never heal properly again? Toothless would never be able to experience the high skies and thrill of flying again. He would be stuck on the ground for life… and I was the cause of all this._ He curled up in fetal position, covering his head in an attempt to shut the thoughts out.

 _Even though I’d make some contraption to help him if he couldn’t fly—please thor don’t let that happen—it wouldn’t be the same. Just as the mechanical tail failed him today… Toothless would be grounded for life and…and…_ his breath hitched and tears started flowing freely.

_He would have one more injury that Hiccup was the cause of._

Hiccup’s body was shaking with sobs. He wrapped his arms around himself as his thoughts spiraled out of his grasp.

He vaguely heard shuffling beside him and few moments later, the dragon’s face came into his view. Seeing his state Toothless licked his face, to reassure him; as if to say ‘It’s going to be alright, Hiccup.’

Hiccup hugged him, not wanting to let go of the warmth. He felt weak, pathetic. His injured dragon was comforting him, when it should be the other way around.

“I’m sorry Toothless. I couldn’t be better. It is all my fault.”

Toothless gave a purring croon. Soothing and calming. He tried to cover his human with his uninjured wing; but the angle was weird as Hiccup was on the bed and Toothless was standing on the floor.

“Wait.” Hiccup murmured. He slid off the bed and silently they walked to Toothless’ spot. Hiccup curled up beside him, the dragon’s uninjured wing covering him as a security blanket and his tail curled protectively around him. His sobs died down as he nuzzled closer to Toothless and allowed himself to sleep in the warmth of his dragon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have similar ideas, leave them in the comments!
> 
> check out the [Behind the Screen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574667/chapters/59794960#workskin) of this fic where i talk about my thoughts and the process of writing it!  
> take care <3<3


End file.
